A Second Chance
by SukiR
Summary: Heiter recovers from his head wound, and soon finds out he isn't the only one who survived the tragic incident. He can either euthanize poor Lindsay, or save her and hope she complies. HeiterxLindsay. M for potential lemons way later in the plot. HC (c) Tom Six
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Agonizing, throbbing pain. That's all he was aware of. The nauseating ache right in the middle of his head. He slowly willed himself to open his eyes, blinding himself as he opened them and took in his surroundings. He felt something…warm running down his forehead. Lethargically he lifted his hand and tentatively touched the wet trail on his head, causing more pain to shoot through his head. He lowered his hand and saw his fingers were tinted with crimson. Wonderful. He leaned his head back against the wall, feeling the sticky wet fluid on the wall press against the back of his head as he tried to ignore what felt like knives shooting through his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a bit, grateful to just be alive. It'd take time for the bullet wound to recover, that was for sure. But it was better than death.

For what seemed like years Heiter sat there with his eyes closed, concentrating on his heartbeat. From what he could tell, it was strong. He'd live. He convinced himself to open his eyes again, seeing that the room had gone dim in the time he was out cold. Night. He leaned forward, bending his knees as he slowly tried to stand up. Once he was up, he looked down at the two police officers dead in the pool. He drained the water and watched as it slowly went down before pulling the officers out of the now dry pool. Once they were out he took a few moments to breathe and think things through. He had to get rid of the bodies and make it seem like they never even made it to his house, in the case others came out searching for them. He slowly drug the bodies out of the house and put them in the car they came in. He went back inside and got himself a drink of water, as well as taking proper care of his wounds. He washed all four his wounds with alcohol, paying special attention to the wounds on his neck and head. They would take the longest to heal. He got some bandages and wrapped them around his foot and leg before cutting some gauze and securing it to his neck and head. He then searched the house for something heavy, and decided a lamp would do the job he needed done. He walked back out to the car and searched the officers for the car keys, finding them on Kranz. He put them in the ignition and drove far out of sight of his house. He stopped the car and took the detectives out of the vehicle, laying them on either side of the car next to the doors to make it appear like they had fallen out of the vehicle. He thought carefully about his next move and figured he better remove the bullets from the bodies. After doing so, he realized that disposal of their bodies may be a good idea. Didn't he have a- yes, the scalpel was still in his pocket. He used to cut open their bodies as best he could, praying a wild animal would smell the blood and come for an easy meal, hopefully with a friend or two. He then took out the lamp and backed the car up a little, turning so it was facing a tree. Heiter jumped out of the car, putting it in forward. As he jumped out, he threw the lamp at the gas pedal, sending the car flying forward into the tree next to the detectives. Perfect. Their death looked like an accident. He took the lamp out of the car and began walking home. He disposed of the now broken lamp and settled down on the couch, thinking over what had happened.

His beloved centipede had attacked him and attempted to escape. When he had it cornered, the lead segment slit his throat with a shard of glass from the window, blabbering about something in Japanese. The last segment….was it still alive? Last he saw of it, it…well she was dying of blood poisoning. The middle piece, the one who had been so rebellious in the beginning, seemed perfectly healthy. But the last segment…. He sighed, getting up off the couch and heading to his room. He wouldn't rest until he knew whether or not the two survived. He opened the bedroom door, and saw the middle piece sobbing quietly, trying to break away from the other two bodies she was attached to. It became very evident the last piece had finally passed from the infection. How much pain had she been through? If the centipede would've been compliant she could've been spared from the suffering. None of that mattered now. Once the middle segment saw him, her eyes widened in panic and she started fighting harder against the corpses. He slowly walked towards her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, closing her eyes sobbing even louder, even though it was muffled.

"Sei ruhig." Be calm. She didn't understand, he knew she didn't. He stood and and limped down to the medical ward, looking for the bottle of fluid that would euthanize the woman. Death would be the quickest way for her suffering to end, and he would be free of her. He could bury his human centipede and have no evidence it ever existed should more detectives arrive. He found the bottle and began inserting the needle in it, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw the tranquilizer. He pulled the needle out and held both bottles in his hand. If he euthanized her, he'd be free and she wouldn't suffer. But if he tranquilized her, he could try to save her and maybe get her to be cooperative. Of course he'd have to punish her if she acted up, but did he really want to kill her?... Yes. Well…no. She was a fighter. She was the only one alive from both of his experiments. But keeping her around could be so much trouble… Sighing, he put one of the bottles down and inserted the needle into the bottle in his hand. He only hoped he wouldn't regret his decision….


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning- contains somewhat graphic details about the "womanly" time. Not advised for males. You have been warned.**

* * *

Heiter returned to the bedroom to see the remaining segment sobbing quietly with her eyes closed. She hadn't noticed he was back until he gently laid a hand on her back. Upon feeling the contact, her eyes snapped open and she stared terrified at him, occasionally looking down at the needle in his hand for a few seconds. She screamed as loud as she could, looking pleadingly into his eyes. In response he gently rubbed her back as soothingly as he knew how. This only made her panic more, the thought of him trying to soothe her so he could mercy-kill her apparently swirling about in her head. Heiter didn't want her to be scared of him, it'd only make things more difficult, and… he felt a tightening in his stomach when he thought of her only fearing him and nothing else. He rubbed between her should blades, placing the needle on the floor so he could run his hand over her head lightly a few times. This had some effect, and he picked the needle back up. He quietly spoke after a few seconds.

"Do not worry. I am not planning to euthanize you. This is to tranquilize you so I can separate you from these bodies. Do you understand?" She stared hard at him, obviously unsure whether to believe him or not, but nodded as best as she could after a few seconds. He inserted the needle into her arm, making her flinch. As the cold liquid slowly spread through her veins she tensed up in what Heiter guessed was fear, then slowly relaxed as the chemical took effect. She went completely limp and Heiter removed the needle from her arm. He went back down into the basement and got some tools to remove her from the bodies. He got everything he needed and returned to the woman's side. He'd have to separate her from the others where they were now; there was no way he was going to be able to get them downstairs.

* * *

Heiter exhaled deeply, finally finished separating the woman from the head and tail segments. He picked her up gently and carried her down to the ward, There he laid her in a bed and checked her stitches. Everything looked good, so he hooked her up to the machine and left. She'd wake up in a few days.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Lindsay opened her eyes and found herself lying in the medical ward in Heiter's basement. She was hooked up to different machines, the beeping coming from the one monitoring her heart rate. How did she get down here? He must've carried her downstairs after he separated her from the other two. She looked around, wondering if he was in the room with her. If he wasn't, this might be her chance to escape! She then remembered that he had strapped all three of his victims down, and upon looking down, she gave up all hope of escaping. He was much smarter than her. Of course he'd think of strapping her down again, but with many more straps, all of them thicker than the ones she had undone. She tried moving her hand a little, but found she couldn't move it at all. Besides she didn't have teeth anymore… She may as well just lay there and-…No, she still had her voice.

"HEITER! UNTIE ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A few minutes later she heard him walking down the stairs. He stopped in the doorway of the ward, leaning against the wall as he stared at her with those cruel, merciless eyes. She scowled at him. "Untie me…" She growled as well as she could. He simply stared at her before sighing and walking in.

"Lindsay…" She was taken aback by him addressing her by name. "I cannot untie you."

"Why not, you bastard?"

"Because your wounds from the surgery and removal from the other segments may cause you serious injury unless I ensure they heal properly."

"Any doctor can ensure that, dammit. Untie me and let me go, you sick freak!" She could tell Heiter was losing patience, he'd surely snap at her at any minute. Perhaps even-

"Woman. Comply or I'll remove your vocal cords." She thought so. She snapped her mouth shut and just glared at him. He slowly walked closer, and before she could say something, he spoke again. "I need to check how you're healing."

"Don't touch m-"

"Quiet." She closed her mouth and watched him pull at the bandages on her knees to look at the cuts. She couldn't read his expression as he moved around the bed to look at her left arm, the one that had been injured during her escape attempt. He examined it before looking at her. He simply stared at for a few seconds before proceeding to stroke her hair as he had done not too long ago. It didn't mean anything, it was simply a way to get her attention in a more gentle way than demanding it. Even if he was a cruel, demented surgeon, he still remained gentle when he could. "Your wounds from the initial operation and beforehand are healing excellently. The only wounds I need to check are the ones on your mouth and anu-"

"Don't say it."

"And why not?"

"I don't like that term."

"Very well. Would rump be more appropriate for you?"

"…I suppose…"

"Good. Now keep still." He laid his hand under her chin holding it firmly, keeping her from moving her head as he examined the cuts on her mouth. "Healing well." Lindsay watched him as he started undoing one of the straps. He stopped and looked at her. "You can either let me examine the wounds without any difficulties or I can knock you out. Which is it?" She eyed the nearby needle for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'll comply."

"Good choice." He watched her carefully as he undid the straps. After he had them undone, he held her wrist down firmly, using his free hand to grab the needle. "A warning. One false move at all and I will examine them with you unconscious. Do you understand?" She nodded and he slowly removed his hand from her wrist, watching her all the while. He slowly undid the straps around her ankle, still watching her, needle ready to pierce her skin at any movement. He didn't break eye contact as he moved around the bed. As he was undoing another strap, he noticed her eyes widen, her face reddening as she turned to look away. "Woman, what is wrong? Look at me." She slowly turned her head back, a pathetic puppy-like whimper escaping her throat. He ignored it and carried on. After he finished undoing all the straps, he instructed her to roll over onto her stomach. She was hesitant to do so, but complied. He helped her roll over before pulling the bandages, much like shorts, around her behind down to examine the wounds. They were healing nicely. He began pulling the bandages back over her rear when something crimson caught his eye. Her wounds weren't bleeding, what could possibly-?... It couldn't be. He looked further down to see it was her womanly time. That's why she acted strangely. She must've just started, judging by the very small amount of blood present on her and the bandages. He replaced the bandages and looked at her face. Red as a tomato. She spoke before he could.

"You saw?"

"Yes."

"Damn…"

"I don't see the big deal. All women-"

"But you're a man. It's embarrassing for you to see that, even if you did do unspeakable things to me and my best friend…"

"I may be a man, but I am a doctor. Wait here." He disappeared up the stairs for a few minutes before returning downstairs with two items in hand. Lindsay was able to quickly identify them as a tampon and pad. She groaned from the embarrassment and annoyance. This was embarrassing enough, did it really have to be in front of the man who ruined her life? Her thoughts were cut short when he spoke. "Which do you prefer?"

"…pad…"

"Very well." He set the wrapped tampon down and took the pad out of its wrapping. He helped her roll back over and pulled her bandages down. He put the pad on the bandages, ensuring it would protect her before readjusting the gauze around her waist. "This will have to do while the wounds on your rump heal."

"Ok…" He fully strapped her down again before exiting the room.

* * *

A few hours later Heiter walked back downstairs. The woman was asleep, but of course what else was there for her to do? He walked over to her and gently pulled the bandages down. He quickly replaced the pad and repositioned the bandages, careful not to wake the woman, before disposing of the used feminine product. He washed his hands thoroughly before unbinding the girl and picking her up. He was very careful and quiet as he walked up the stairs with her. She was going to stay in his bedroom for the next week so it' be easier to monitor her cycle. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He wasn't too pleased with his decision, after all the girl was rather a pain to deal with. He was lucky she didn't fight while he undid the straps. He knew she was not going to be happy about waking up in his room and having to spend time with him, but he'll just have to punish her if she acts up. He crawled into bed with her and tried to go to sleep. It was difficult though, he could feel the woman in his bed. He reached to push her further away from him, but when his hand made contact, he felt how cold she was. She was under the covers, so it could only be one of two things. The ward was colder than he thought, or she was ill. The first seemed more likely. He pulled the blanket more over her body to her chin and pulled her closer to him. Using his body heat would allow her to warm up quicker; he just hoped she didn't wake up. She'd throw a fit and that's the last thing he wanted. He felt her instinctively try to get closer to him in her sleep, and held her against his chest. Her own body heat was rising, so soon he'd be able to put her back on the other side of the bed. He felt her wrap her arms around him, still asleep, and realized that would be a lot harder than he thought. He sighed, deciding to just let her sleep against him. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the girl pressed against his body. It took a long time, but he was eventually able to fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm sure all women will agree our cycles at the most inopportune time _ it always seem to be when you least want it. So why not have it happen to Lindsay? :p After all I am going for a realistic story, not one where everything is perfect all the time.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I have Chapter 3 started already so the update should come quicker :D**


End file.
